


under your spell

by monicaposh



Series: sisters of sweetwater [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hometown Hero Archie, Riverdale Kink Week, Sex Magic, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Varchie!Centric, witch veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme four: Supernatural Shenanigans (Sex Magic)I apologize in advance for the vagueness of this fic. It's a direct tie in to the Halloween story, Season of the Witch, I'll be publishing in a few weeks. Enjoy!





	under your spell

Veronica’s mind has never felt hazier. It’s as if the daunting streets of Riverdale, the ones that are always cast in a lingering cloud of fog, are infiltrating her mind. And her visions.

She decides to indulge in herself, needing to work some powerful magic and get back into focus.

With a night both her sisters are gone, she decides to take advantage of the now coveted alone time. So, she kicks Bella out into the hallway and cuts the lights.

The crisp air outside billows in through her gossamer curtains, filling her senses with clarity.

She glides around her room, blowing flames into the wicks of her lavender drip candles. The fire dances around her room like an accelerated carousel of soft lighting while the smell keeps her razor sharp.

Her senses are on track; honing in on concentration and sensuality. Her powers are always stronger when she’s in tune with her body and it needs for nothing.

Laying across the silk midnight sea of her bed, she unties her robe and settles back against the plush pillows. She runs her hands up and down her body, setting her intentions of wanting to break down the veil of illusions, needing truth and needing guidance; needing to know what lies ahead and what her path entails.

Veronica has always been clever and intuitive, but when it comes to her personal life, she draws the bridge and retreats behind her ivy-covered walls; only to gaze out from her beveled glass windows above the raging forces damning the outside world.

Men flock to her like weak moths to her flame; _ever the enchantress_, as she was named at a young age. But with the blessing comes the curse, so she finds pleasure in herself; while invoking great magic for the good of others.

Her sensuality takes over, and she feels her blood start overheating and the magic working. Instead of cutting herself off before taking her indulgence too far, the blazing candles lined along her antique ebony dresser catch her eye, the bright flames acting as a distraction.

The brilliant color combined with the heat they radiate paints a vivid picture of the man she’s desperately trying not to think about.

Her mind conjures images of Archie Andrews, rather than the clear mind she was seeking. She can't stop herself as the quickness of her pulse increases.

Imagining her oxblood nails scratching up his muscular back as he moves above her with his mouth sucking on her neck has her toes curling at the foot of the bed. 

Her breathing picks up and she imagines the deep sound of his moans in her ear in between a soft _ Ronnie_, the warmth of his heavy breath blowing across her breasts, the feel of his large hand cupping her ass with desire.

The thoughts of his boyish smile and the warm citrine of his eyes shining down on her like the sun, has her heart _ soaring_. Her back arches when she pictures the innocent blush of his cheeks and tint of his ears.

Veronica envisions herself wrapping her legs around his waist like a vice as he thrusts in and out of her, filling her with happiness and pleasure. _ And love.  
_

Before she can doubt herself or banish these thoughts, they rock her brain like a tidal wave. Her blood turns to lava and she can almost hear his whispered but determined proclamations in the silence of the night.

There's a powerful sensation arising as her body heats up, knowing that this orgasm is about to take her. She finally reaches down and touches herself in the most sensitive of places, moaning out his name repeatedly until she's too enthralled to make coherent words, just gasps. It's the most powerful magic she's ever elicited.

-  
  
_ Archie, Archie, Archie_.

He stirs to the breathy cries of his name in between the softest of whimpers. It feels so real as he teeters on this line between asleep and awake, hovering over the most beautiful girl in the universe; kissing up the column of her neck and running his fingers through the silk strands of her hair.

A groan rumbles deep in his chest, imagining her purring an _ Archiekins _ against his skin while she arches up into his touch.

He dreams of learning the curves of her body with his hands and loving her with every beat of his strong heart.

He swears he can hear her words of encouragement, before leaning down to hush her cries with a kiss. He'd bare his soul, pour every single ounce of emotion into their kiss; needing her to know the effect she has on him.

He imagines the way she would hook a leg over his hips to reverse their positions, as he watches in awe as her body moves against his in the glow of the moonlight, the stars bright in her chocolate eyes.

Archie has dreamed of her so many times before, but now, it feels more real than ever. Her touch ghosts his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

He reaches down to touch himself under the covers, needing some sort of relief from this realistic fantasy, murmuring a soft _ Ronnie _ into his gingham pillowcase.

His muscles tense and his blood boils, feeling something powerful taking over his body. Vivid images of raven hair and big brown eyes fill his mind. And for the first time since he was twelve, he comes from a dream, too spent to care.

He opens his eyes, jolting upright and sweating profusely in his bed. Archie wipes his damp hair off his forehead with the back of his shaking hand. His ears are ringing but there's only his staggered breath and racing heart heard throughout the stillness of his bedroom.

Reaching for the water glass on his nightstand, he takes a big gulp while slopping some down his chin to his bare chest. He cleans himself up and slowly lays back down staring out the window, desperately trying to cling on to all and any memories of the most vivid dream he's ever had.

His heart calms and his eyes grow heavy with sleep, as he settles back into the comfort of his blankets. He can't help the thoughts that come next; wondering what it would feel like to hold her in his arms with a messy pile of black velvet hair tickling his chest while watching her draw nonsensical patterns into his skin.

He's as sure as he was when he was five years old; there's only one woman in the world who can make his heart beat so fast while slowing down everything else around him.

The raven-haired witch who always seems to haunt his dreams.

_ Veronica. _

_ \- _

**Author's Note:**

> This dream will be referenced throughout Season of the Witch, so I thought it'd be fitting to share during kink week to serve as a little preview :) 
> 
> Hope you liked it! And I'm excited to share with you what I've been working on <3


End file.
